


All I want for Christmas

by The_Fiction_Portal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas with Tom, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiction_Portal/pseuds/The_Fiction_Portal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC and Tom have been dating for a while and they look forward to spending the holidays together but what happens when things don't go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm back with a holiday themed story with our favorite guy Tom. Please enjoy.

“All I want for Christmas is youuu,” I sing loudly in the apartment accompanying the Christmas soundtrack. It was already December and I was eager to get in the Christmas mood. Its our first Christmas since moving in together and I was eagerly decorating the apartment in hopes of surprising him when he came home.

As the song changed I took a moment to eye the apartment, I managed to stick something red, gold, or green nearly everywhere. I signed as I stared up at the only thing I’ve yet to decorate, the tree. Suddenly I wished Tom was here, it was the first time I’ve had a real tree in a long time and I wanted to decorate it with him.

“It’s okay. He’ll be back from filming in a week and we can admire it together,” I found myself talking out loud again, something I’ve been told that I do often.

I started setting up the tree by stringing on the lights. I slowly but surly made my way around the tree in an attempt to drape the wires across the tree. I wanted it to be perfect, I spent what felt like hours adjusting the wire and then even more time placing the decorative ornaments on the tree all were red, gold or some designed variation of the two colors. Every time I walked away and came back I noticed that it would be too many red ornaments near each other and it drove me insane.

By the time I felt satisfied it was already the evening. I signed as I flopped on the couch, darkness was stretching out in the living room and it hit me. Why not turn it on? With everything plugged in I pressed the button to turn on the lights and I was overjoyed.

“This is perfect. Wait till he sees-” I paused as I realized I had missed a very important decoration, the star. I quickly find the star before trying to reach the top of the tree. However the tree was in fact taller than me to where I had no confidence in trying to reach it in fear of knocking it over.

“Ugh now I really wish he was here.” Tom was practically a giant and could easily place the star on top. I have to grab the chair from our kitchen table to stand on it, the elevated height proved to be useful and I was able to attach the star. When I connected the plug to the cable for the lights I climbed down to turn it on again.

“Now it’s perfect,” I stated in awe staring at the bright yellow star and the flickering lights of the tree illuminating the room. I felt pride swell in my chest at my accomplishment of the day and I fell to the couch to back in the glow of my hard work.

My first reaction was to call him and tell him about the decorations but I settled for a quick text as I figured he’d be busy and he could always respond back when he had a free moment.

It seemed like only moments later that he text me to let me know he wanted to speak with me. I preferred to hear his voice anyway so I call him.

“Hello, Love,” I say as soon as he answered, my excitement was hard to contain.

“Hello, Darling. It’s so good to hear your voice,” he replies.

“It’s good to hear you too, I miss you,” I tell him trying not to sound too sad. I know he loves what he does and I enjoy watching him. It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t get lonesome.

“I miss you too Darling,” his voice was gentle and sincere and it made my heart clench. I really do miss being around him and hearing his voice.

“But the reason I had you to call was because production is getting held up. I won’t be able to make it back till after Christmas…” His voice was low and careful as if feeling out my reaction.

I sat in silence, the phone gripped in my hands. Tom wasn’t going to be home for Christmas after all. I knew it was too good to be true to have him home with me for Christmas. I just knew having a job with production time overlapping the holidays was a bad idea.

“Sweetheart? Darling? Are you there?”

The sound of his voice calling for me snapped me out of my thoughts. I inhaled quietly through my nose, not wanting to give away my disappointment.

“Oh, yes I’m here. Well thanks for telling me, I’ll hold the fort down,” I responded in what I hoped was a calm tone

“Darling…I’m so sorry. You know I want to be home with you right,” Tom said apologetically. Of course I knew that, he was excited to spend Christmas together as I was.

“I know.”

I heard him sigh no doubt he could pick up I my failed attempt to sound collected. I was told it was obvious when I was upset but it never stopped me from trying.

“I have to go now, Love. I’ll call back later when I’m back at the hotel,” Tom tells me as the background suddenly picked up in volume no doubt his break was ending.

“Alright, talk to you later.” I hang up and sigh loudly, wanting to throw the phone down. This was not the phone call I wanted to have. All I wanted was to hear his voice and be assured he would be coming home soon.

“Now I’ll be home alone for Christmas.” His family were all going out and we would all agree to meet after Christmas and my family was unbearable, every time we got under one roof somebody bumped heads with another that only ended when we stuffed our faces with Christmas dinner. If I could help it I avoided going home.

“Nothing I can do but make the best of it,” I tell myself.

 

* * *

 

 

We talked whenever we can but it didn’t help that as the days approached to when he should have been home that I felt more and more depressed and it was harder to hide it from Tom.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Darling.” His voice was thick and raspy a sign of him becoming sleepy. No doubt he was tired filming on some other part of the world and still managed to talk to me for a couple of hours.

Tomorrow was the 24th. Before I knew it tears brimmed my eyes that I blink away. “Alright goodnight Tom,” I say to him at last. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Those were the last words I hear from him before hanging up. The phone call ended and the tears I tried blinking away earlier came back and I ended up rubbing my eyes with my sleeve. I was determined to make the best of my time off and to stay optimistic.

I stayed up a little longer watching Christmas themed movies and eating Christmas cookies before finally going to sleep.

The next day I woke up and laid around in bed with no motivation to get up. What was the point when the one person you wanted to see was not here?

My stomach growled loudly in the silence of the house. I grab my phone as I sit up to make myself breakfast. A text from Tom.

_Good morning my love. I can only imagine you drinking hot chocolate and keeping very warm and cozy. Look forward to my call.  
-Tom_

I smile at my morning text, I always looked forward to seeing his message first thing in the morning. Butterflies makes its way to my stomach, with Tom they never really left. He’d always do something sweet to me smile like a morning text or there would be a note on the night stand. I read the message again before scrolling through the alerts on my phone.

And before I could look at my phone any longer the phone rings. I saw it was my friend Kris and so I answer it wondering what she wanted.

“So did you hear about the snow that would be passing through today? A white Christmas can you believe it?” Kris was talking excitedly which was too soon for me to handle I was just getting out of bed and it was nearly noon.

“No, I haven’t,” I remarked as I stretched. I then took the phone from my ear to pull up the weather app sure enough later in the afternoon it showed clouds and snowflakes with a the percentage rising the later it got.

“Well what do you know,” I find myself feeling a little giddy as the thoughts of snow trickled in.

“I’m going to ignore that voice that sounds like you were sleeping and say that yes we going to get a white Christmas,” Kris said, her voice getting high with excitement.

“So how’s the family?” I had to ask, Kris was visiting her boyfriend’s family for the first time. Last time I checked she was nervous.

“I was nervous for nothing, Jake’s family loves me. I just stepped away from the living room, we are trying to figure what movie to watch,” she explained and I sighed. It seemed like yesterday I was nervously riding to Tom’s family home only to be welcomed warmly.

“Why so down? Aren’t you spending Christmas all snuggled up with Tom? Didn’t you say that it was going to be great not having to go to his family’s home this year?” I cringed when she asked me, I didn’t realize I signed so loudly nor did I wish to be reminded of the ruined plans to spend Christmas with the man I love.

“Yeah well there were complications that have to be addressed and so he can’t go home. I just /really/ wanted to spend Christmas with just the two of us now that we finally moved in together,” I say to her reminding her and myself that it has only been a few months since Tom had convinced me to move in with him after dating for a couple of years.

“And I love his family but ever since the first visit his mother calls and invites us and Tom never declines and I just really wanted this chance to have it with just the two of us and again my hopes are foiled. Is it wrong to just want to celebrate this occasion with just the two of us?” I complain, unleashing the inner thoughts onto the one person I know will listen.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I was so sure things would be perfect. And maybe you still have a great holiday together,” she encourages me gently as if searching for my own pocket of optimism that was long gone, gone on its own vacation.

“Yeah I guess. Now go on and watch that movie. We’ll catch up when you get back,” I said not wanting to hold her up any longer. I already felt bad for holding her up pass the casual talk. Again I’m reminded how grateful I am for her, she always listens to me when I finally unleash the thoughts that plague my mind.

“Alright then. Happy holiday,” Kris chimes happily as she hangs up leaving me to brood over my situation.

“Maybe hot chocolate will be for the best” I remarked thinking of the soothing hot drink that always makes me feel better. I get up to use the bathroom and change into leggings and a powder blue sweater with white snowflakes before going to make me some hot chocolate.

“Tom knows me well,” I muttered recalling his earlier message about hot chocolate as I sit in the couch watching Christmas programs with my warm cup and cookies. This time I went back to my inner child and caught all the old Christmas specials that used the stop motion technique and overwhelming my nostalgia meter.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast and I knew it was mostly because of me sleeping though it. After dinner I made a batch of chocolate chip cookies. As the scent fills the apartment I remember I made them for the nonexistent Santa as a kid but even as I learned the truth it became a traditional treat.

“I get to eat them all this time,” I grinned as I recall Tom eating as much of the chocolate chip cookies as he possibly could. I intended to make these with him this time like always but I guess whenever he came home I’ll make a new batch, it’s no such thing as too much chocolate chip cookies.

I didn’t let them cool for too long, fresh out the oven cookies were always best even if you burned your fingers and tongue in the process. The cookie was at its softest and the chocolate was melty, I groaned as I ate them. And as I was eating Tom calls me and I eagerly answer him.

“Tom.”

“Hello, Darling. How are you?” He asked.

“Oh I’m fine, I am eating chocolate chip cookies,” I grinned knowing he would have been devouring them.

“Oh please tell me you will make some for me when we get back,” he begs eagerly and I imagined him wagging his tail like a dog waiting for a treat, at this thought I managed to laugh.

“Sure thing. I’ll make you some, they really are the best when they freshly come out,” i said telling him what he already knew and he groans in response.

“I wish I was there with you eating them,” he said and my attempt to remain light and humorous vanished.

“I wish you were here too, even if you were just going to eat all the cookies from me.” I chuckled lightly to try and regain the humor of our conversation.

“I really am sorry love.” Tom said apologizing to me again.

“Don’t worry about me just focus on work so you can come home,” I tell him.

We ended up talking for hours and before I knew it Tom was calling it a night. I wasn’t ready to let him go but I can hear the tiredness of his voice.

“Goodnight Tom, and Merry Christmas,” I say at last.

“Merry Christmas, Love.”

It was still early in the evening and I spent a little more time watching movies and eating cookies with the Christmas tree lights on. I was a sap for love stories surrounding Christmas and I overwhelmed with emotions with kissing in the snow scenes or children running and happy to see a busy parent come home for Christmas.

“All I wanted for Christmas was for you to come home,” I verbalized the one thing I wanted more than anything. I knew it was pointless it was Christmas Eve and it would be officially Christmas Day in a few hours. Emotions once directed at the movies became personal and it was then I wondered how did I ever manage to go through Christmas alone in my apartment every year before meeting him. To think I was once satisfied sitting on my couch watching Christmas specials and eating chocolate chip cookies.

“What have you done to me Tom?” I asked into the dimly lit living room. These years with him by my side has really changed me. I turn the tv off to head to bed. Another disappointment was that I realized it never snowed. It remained cloudy all day but the snow never came. I was disappointed at the two things that was promised and didn’t come through. I just closed the blinds before going to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to a cold chill. My eyes snapped open to see darkness and a faint shape of a shadow quickly my heart starts to race. The cold wet thing continues to touch me making me shiver.

“Hello, Darling. Sorry to wake you,” the familiar voice gave me clarity. It dawned on me that Tom was here as I felt the kiss of his chilled lips touching my temple.

“Tom? Tom you are really here? But it’s so late. And oh god you’re freezing you should take a hot shower to warm up, do I need to make you tea? Hot chocolate?” My scrambled mind was trying to wrap around the fact Tom was here. And here I was rambling and noticing all these details.

He chuckled and the lamp turned on and I could see his face. He looked slightly tanned from being in a warm place filming this whole time and he wore a beautiful yet tired smile. So many questions filled my head but I waited for him to answer the first set of questions I tossed at him.

“I am rather cold and I was caught off guard from the sudden snow storm, I know the cold startled you, sorry about that,” Tom explains and I just can’t help but hang onto his every word. I was still amazed he was there string on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah you nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn’t know who or what was touching me.” I answered as I continued to stare at him I noticed his brown curls were damp and laid flatly against his head. “You sure you shouldn’t shower and dress in some warm clothes,” I added.

“It’s been a long night of traveling. All I really want is to crawl into bed,” he answered.

“Wait you said it was snowing?” I realized he had said that and I jumped out of bed and he laughed as if wondering how it was now I realized that. I turned the lamp off to get a better look outside. Illuminated by the street lights I was able to see the snow falling from the sky and the ground was already covered in it. It was beautiful and I was glad I could see it.

Warms wrapped around my waist and I was enveloped in cold as Tom pulled me closer. My back was to his chest and his chin rested on top of my head gently as we stared out the window in silence. It was then I realized my Christmas wish came true. The man I love was standing right behind me watching the snow I was hoping would fall. Suddenly I felt him shiver and he pulled me closer, trying to get warm reminded me he was still standing in cold damp clothes.

“Tom go get these clothes off and shower. You’ll feel better. I don’t want you to get a cold,” I tell him again and he groans in the protest.

“Ok, well at least dry off, you didn’t have the right clothes on for snow,” I said as I break from our embrace to get him a towel. I gently rub his hair with the towel, smiling from his soft humming noises. I didn’t stop until I was satisfied his hair was dry enough to sleep with.

“Thank you love,” he said as he leans in to kiss me. It was a small peck as he focused on getting out of his current attire. From my spot on the bed I eyed him as he was eventually left in boxers. I’d seen him undress a thousand times but it didn’t stop me from admiring him.

“What?” I glanced up and realized he had a smirk on his face. That familiar glint in his eyes.

“You like what you see Darling?” He asked his voice becoming low and suggestive. He stalks towards the bend and leans down to kiss me again. This time his chilled lips claimed mine hungrily and I eagerly return it.

“Hmm. I think I found a new way to warm up,” he said and suddenly and we kiss again. I could feel the growing desire manifest between us, months of not seeing each other takes over. We ended up further into bed together to get reacquainted with each other again.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning I woke up alone. It wasn’t until I stretched that I realized I was not only naked but sore as well. Memories flooded into my head of how Tom came in the middle of the night cold and wet. I sat up instantly realizing he must be around somewhere and I make my way to the edge of the bed before the door opens. Tom was standing there with a green Christmas sweater and black sweats.

“Good morning, Darling.” His dazzling smile greets me before walking over to give me a kiss.

“Do I smell those cookies on you?” I recall I left some chocolate chip cookies out for Santa. It was more for my own amusement and it was like a snack for when I got up the next day I would eat them myself.

“Ehehehe, maybe.” He kisses me again. “Or old Saint Nick came to visit last night,” he added.

I smiled at that notion even though he was saying it humorously. “Who else would have brought you too me,” I replied.

“And your gift with me,” it was then he pulled a red box out of his pocket.

“Tom…” I stared at the box he placed in my hands. I open it and it was a beautiful silver necklace the charm was that in shape of a heart it had another heart and in the centers a red gem stone was cut in a heart shape. The earrings that came with it were smaller red gems.

“They are beautiful…” I said in awe.

“Now go shower. I’ll make us some hot chocolate and we can open more gifts,” he instructed gently and it was then I realized I was still sitting on the bed as bare as the day I was born.

“Wait, more? Tom I hope you didn’t buy me more than this,” I said in warning, I never wanted him to spend too much on me even though he could definitely afford it. “Besides you’re the one thing I wanted,” I added. Honestly as long as he was here I was happy. Suddenly I was kissed again a deep log passionate one that stirred my insides.

“Keep being adorable and I might have to tend to you again. Maybe this time more thoroughly,” he said in a tone that made my heart flutter. Though it was complimented by the color gracing his cheeks.

“Alright. I’ll go shower. And Thomas William if you open any of your things before I get out you’ll have to face my wrath,” I exclaimed as I got up and made my way down the hall.

“I won’t, if not you are free to punish me,” he called suggestively, making me blush.

“Oh hush!” I closed the door to the bathroom. I showered and I tamed my bed head into a ponytail. In my room I changed into a red sweater and a pair of leggings. I stared at the jewelry he gave me and I placed both necklace and matching earrings knowing this would probably be one of the few times I’d wear it. I’m not the one to wear jewelry unless it was for a special occasion.

I go back to the living room and sure enough the scent of chocolate fills the air and the remaining plate of cookies were sitting on the coffee table no doubt he had warmed them again in the microwave.

“Here you are love,” Tom says as he places a warm cup of hot chocolate in my hands.

“Thank you,” I take a sip and we make our way to the couch. And I dig through under the tree most of them were gifts we wanted to give to friends and family but I stashed away the gifts I wanted to give Tom.

I sat and watched as he opened up the new pairs of sweat pants I knew he needed, a new bottle of cologne I knew he was running low on, and a button down shirt I thought he would look nice in. He tried on both and I was delighted to see I got the size correct.

“Thank you, Darling. I love it,” he said with a smile before unbuttoning his shirt in favor of placing on his sweater he was wearing moments ago.

“And I have one more thing,” I said pulling out a final unlabeled bag from under the tree and placed it on his lap.

“But you’ve gotten me so much already, Love,” he said staring at the back in surprise and it caused me to laugh.

“This is the real gift. The others were things I noticed you needed besides the shirt,” I replied with a smile. I grew anxious as he opened the bag. He pulled out the neatly bundled green scarf I made for him. I picked out samples of various shades of green and managed to knit them all together going from lightest to dark and light again. Green was his favorite color and it matched with the season. I watched his face light up as he saw it.

“Darling I love it. Did you make this for me?” He asked looking up from the scarf to meet my eyes and I remembered the jealous fit he threw when he saw me knitting the one for Ben.

“Of course I did. I had a long time to make it,” I answered him watching as he realized there was something wrapped in the scarf.

“Honestly you are spoiling me,” he said with a light chuckle as he unraveled the scarf from around the item watching his eyes widen in wonder at the black box. It was a gold watch I’ve seen him look at. Not to mention he was so distraught in being unable to find his previous watch, no doubt it got lost in his travels.

“Darling…” He managed to place it on his wrist and looked at the time. I made sure to set it to the time and from the looks of it it was still working.

“You like it?” I asked as he stared at it in silence.

“I love it.” He turns and leans in to kiss me. I laugh as he peppers my face in small pecks no doubt he was happy. He jumps up and hands me all the gifts addressed to me from various people who gave me gifts early. Nothing too special but I appreciated the thought. Overall I was happy to be together with him and it really felt like Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Tom.” I said to signal the end of the gift opening and as I leaned to kiss him his hands flew my eyes, blinding me instantly.

“Thomas…” I warned when suddenly my eyes were covered by his large hands and he chuckled above me.

“Cover your eyes, Darling. I have one more surprise for you,” he tells me and when he removes his hands my eyes stayed shut. However shortly after he tied something around my eyes.

“Tom, I can keep my eyes shut,” I remarked as I hear him laughing. I hear him gathering up the stray papers and bags a moment later.

“Just wait here a moment,” he said gently.

I hear his footsteps make its way down the hall. I listened carefully as he opened a door, no doubt to the spare room down the hall. The room we never decided how to furnish or even what we would use it for. I wondered how and when he had time to put a gift there. I heard it close and his footsteps coming back and I couldn’t help but giggle. His footsteps were so heavy to have no shoes on.

“And what are you laughing at?” He asks me and his walking stopped.

“I never realized how heavy you walk until you blindfolded me. You really are a frost giant,” I teased and I couldn’t help but laugh at my own jest.

“I don’t walk that heavy, Love. You just have heightened senses when one is taken away,” he explained but I knew that tone, he was flustered and I laughed some more.

“I still love you. Even if you are a giant,” I commented and I could only imagine him pouting.

“You’ll love me even more when you see this gift,” he placed a box on my lap it felt large and when I groped the box gently I felt it was cardboard. Wondering what it is I reach up to untie my blindfold.

“Not yet. Open the lid first and I’ll untie it,” Tom instructed. I felt the seat of the couch sink, no doubt he was sitting next to me now. I traced my fingers up the box until I found the lid and I lift it up slowly and I felt him untie my blind fold. I blinked to adjust my eyes back to the light of the living room. I set my attention to the bottom of the box was something black swaddled In blankets. It gave a tiny mew, it’s pink mouth opening wide in the process as if it was straining to be heard.

“Oh…my- Tom did you just-” any words I tried forming slipping away. I placed he box in the floor to lift the small furry bundle out of the box completely and It vocalizes its protest to being taken out of the bed of blankets. It had a green collar with a little silver bell attached. I turned to him when he laughed his smile was wide.

“Do you like him?” He asked shyly no doubt because I hadn’t managed a word since opening my gift. I placed the mewing kitten into my lap. It was so pretty and black the only source of color were its eyes, blue with a hint of green, no doubt it would be its real color, and it’s pink mouth when it continued to make noise.

“Tom…I love him,” I finally managed to say. I had always wanted a cat. I didn’t grow up with any animals because my father was allergic and my mother just hated them overall. However Kris has one that I love to pieces and I often watched her while Kris was away with family or any of her random times off. The only reason I never gotten one was the apartment I used to live in didn’t allow pets and the price was good so it was no way I planned on moving anytime soon.

Slowly I started petting the little guy and slowly but surely he stopped. I melted. “Oh gosh, he’s so cute I’m gonna die,” I exclaimed softly.

“Don’t die on me now,” Tom said with a grin and it was then I had to ask.

“How did he get here? You got to explain.”

I listened to how he had looked up shelters and their animals for quite some time trying to figure out what would be a perfect fit. I couldn’t help but smile, we were apart for so long yet he was constantly thinking of me.

Tom suddenly scratches the black kitten around the ears and he yawns, opening its mouth wide. “Then I saw the perfect litter of kittens. A mother had been fostered with her litter and they were an array of colors. But then I got held up with work and things didn’t fall into place. Like had I gotten back soon enough I would have gotten the one I originally wanted to give you,” he explains and I stared at the little black kitten.

“He was the only one left?” I asked.

“Yes, a wanted to give you an adorably fluffy white one in spirit of the season but when I saw this little guy I just had to bring it to you. And you do like him right?” He asked me as if trying to make sure I liked it.

I had gotten a better understanding as to why he was late. After he explained the preparations that went into bringing my gift home and I find myself becoming overwhelmed. I assured him with a kiss, “Tom, I love him, and I love you.”

A small thump interrupted our moment and we both paused to see the little black kitten had left my lap and managed to knock down one of the low hanging ornaments onto the carpet below. And the two of us managed to laugh as it continued to sniff at the golden ball in curiosity.

“He’s already getting into mischief.” Tom said and it was then it all clicked.

“Let’s name him Loki,” I couldn’t help but think of the God of mischief that Tom acted as. I recall his lovely brown curls being slicked down and died a midnight black. As if to confirm my suggestion the black kitten had stopped its antics with the tree to look at us.

“Well, I guess that will be his name,” he replies, sold on the name as well.

“Wait I have things for him to play with,” he jumps up and heads back in the other room to collect all the things I didn’t know he had. We spent the entirety of Christmas playing with Loki and helping him adjust.

I couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story. Feel free to check out the other holiday themed stories with our guy on my tumblr, the-fiction-portal.


End file.
